Online advertising campaigns are often used to advertise a particular company, service, and/or product through a coordinated series of advertisements or promotional marketing messages delivered to a targeted audience by way of an online or Internet-based marketing channel. Online advertising campaigns are typically used to boost awareness of the particular company, service, and/or product for purposes of generating a demand for the product, the service, and/or products and services of the company.
There are various ways of assessing the effectiveness of an online advertising campaign. One way of assessing the effectiveness of an online advertising campaign is by calculating a click-through rate (CTR). The click-through rate generally represents the number of clicks on an icon or hyperlink of an online advertisement per the number of times the advertisement was shown. Typically, a click-through rate of 0.2% or higher is indicative of an effective online advertising campaign. Although useful, the click-through rate does not take into account activity which occurs offline, such as data pertaining to transactions and/or consumer behavior that take place in an offline store. A targeted audience for an online advertising campaign which is developed solely utilizing the click-through rate is therefore limited to consumers and consumer activity that occurs online.
Another way of assessing the effectiveness of an online advertising campaign is to target a high conversion rate. However, conversion is often a delayed response compared to click-through rates, and it is typically difficult to learn from the same campaign as conversion occurs at a later part of the campaign. This is particularly true for conversion that takes place in an offline store. In some instances, the online advertising campaign is over before products are purchased and conversion can be properly assessed.
The present disclosure is aimed at solving the problems identified above.